camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bird of Winter
Welcome to Birdie's Talking Page Re: Oh yeah. Just pick a phase 1 and 2 prize (since Waves is now... rb right?) and inform me :) Then if your spot in the ATTP hasn't been removed, kindly note it down there :) jw did you by chance read darius' history while you were checking out his page? i wouldn't mind your opinion on it if ya did :3 Re: If it's no bother with you, go ahead and add yourself in :) Re: Changed :D T.Y omg tbh that's why i made them 200px because they're so pretty or handsome and i always fangirl when i see them *^* XDD can we rp? i'm soo bored xDD XD Yeah everyone was away so i left lol xDD anyway chu can pick :D Re: Clemence? xD your post or mine? (just in their pages @_@ chu can tell me if you want them somewhere else (: ) RP Posted on clemence :D posted ^_^ Re I'd still out the categories, since it's still their rightful species. Re: As long as the user didn't leave a note anywhere (user page, talk page, blog, on the claim itself) regarding inactivity, then yes, the claim may be deleted even if there's no deletion date. crap T~T http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AHydrocarbon1997/Characters on the reserved section, the links are WAYY too big. think you can fix it? :/ Re: safhsdfhdflhldjhndlfg ;-; gehh for a rb im making a lot of mistakes!! >.<" thanks for telling me! (and lol it's not rude XP it was very very helpful!) Re: Lol stalkers! :3 lol i stalk people all the time too! (looks around seeing if anybody is seeing this..) and thanks. XP im gonna need the support to get through this. yoooooooo Re It looks good, but GIF files don't have that specific category anymore. I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier, but I was on a trip to Toronto so I couldn't actually see it. omfg is it bad i'm thinking of having Lance go after Clemence and just be surf buddies with Frankie? >.< if you're against that, i'll stick with the scary shark girl XD so it's a maybe? like if they have some chemistry, LanceXClem will happen? and i'm afraid to start a new rp with chu atm cuz i REALLY wanna continue that NayraXAndrew rp >~< RP Hey are you gonna post on luka's page. ~The Musician~ (talk) 23:36, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Quest Hey winterbird i was wondering if luka would like to join sapphire on a quest, Im not sure what the quest will be but i figure since they will be an item hopefully soon maybe there relationship can continue through the quest? Pls im me or pm me if were both on chat at the same time. ~The Musician~ (talk) 09:52, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Re Ok i understand i would like to do that with sapphire and luka and as for the quest great then sapphire would know one person thats on the quest since luka is really the only person shes met. Oh and if your on right now and read this message can you post on luka's page. THX ~The Musician~ (talk) 04:55, May 21, 2014 (UTC) AWWWW ;~; okay posted, ugh so many accents in her name >~< oh and btw, me and demi are redoing the cabin description for Hecate :D "Hecate’s Cabin is made up of bricks covered in magical inscriptions that glow faintly at dawn, noon, and dusk. A good amount of their magical energy has been drained, removing their volatile nature. The cabin door, which is flanked by two hellfire torches on each side, lacks any sort of handle, since it becomes intangible when touched by a child of Hecate. Inside, the cabin walls are lined with bookshelves with books that educate children of magic on the many exploits, powerful spells, and potion recipes written by their siblings from across the ages. Glowing Orbs serve as the cabin’s main light source. There is a main closet, filled with cauldrons and many potion ingredients." likey? :3 okay posted x3 posted jsyk same i'm done with chat for the day XD posted :3 posted posted, omg you watch Attack on Titan?! :D and i'm a lil unsure on my post, like i was hoping that was what you set me up for. i'll change it if you want >.< anyway i gtg, so this is my last post for the night *hugs* lol, first rp and they're already in da bedroom alone >:D okay posted, i'm debating having him ask her out after a few more posts X3 Name of Model? Ummmm... I got it of google so I don't know? Mechmouseling (talk) 08:21, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry in future I will find the name of the model :) Thanks for helping me out Mechmouseling (talk) 08:26, May 28, 2014 (UTC) chat now Hey u chat now!?!? ~The Musician~ (talk) 08:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be sure to ask if I need help :D Mechmouseling (talk) 08:33, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yup Yeah she is :D I'll change the colours later this is just to see if it works Mechmouseling (talk) 08:39, May 28, 2014 (UTC)